


starlight mints

by introductory



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: First Date, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introductory/pseuds/introductory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is the first date I've had since the 2240s, and I'm not about to let you screw it up by getting us both arrested for public indecency."</p>
            </blockquote>





	starlight mints

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SharpestScalpel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpestScalpel/gifts).



> Five-minute meme. I was supposed to be inspired by the song _title_ , but instead I ran with the song _artist_ instead, um, whoops.

Jim out of uniform is about as subtle as a Mississippi matriarch on moonshine and twice as handsy, and Bones has to pry Jim's fingers out of his waistband twice before they've even left the restaurant. "Don't even think about it," he growls, fishing through his pockets for the keys. "This is the first date I've had since the 2240s, and I'm not about to let you screw it up by getting us both arrested for public indecency."

"Aw, Bones," whines Jim, twining his arms around Bones's neck. (Bones isn't fooled—it'll take more than a glass of Saurian brandy to actually get Jim _drunk_ , and they both know Jim's absolutely playing it up.) "It's my first date _ever_ , and you're not even getting it right."

They've reached Bones's car, and Bones pins Jim against the door. "I'm not getting _what_ right," he says. "We watched a movie, we got dinner, I _paid_ —" because Jim sends all his paychecks home to Winona, and Bones is never going to argue with that—"so if you would please enlighten me to where exactly I've gone _wrong?_ "

"Ah, Bones, Bones," says Jim, raising a finger, and this is the kind of attitude that once got him slapped five times in even fewer hours by key members of Sigma Psi Xindi. "You've done everything right so far. It's just that there's something . . . _missing_." 

Jim punctuates this with an obscene quirk of the brow, and Bones shakes his head. "I told you, Jim, we're not having sex unless it's in a locked room with a bed and no one else present. So no, I am not going to—" 

"Why do you always think so badly of me, Bones?" says Jim, but Bones's answer gets swallowed up in a kiss. Jim's mouth is warm and sweet, sugar leaking from the mint he's got tucked against his cheek, and Bones chases the flavor with his tongue, licks across Jim's teeth until he's sure he could recall the shape of them from memory.

Eventually the catcalls from the parking lot bring Bones back down to Earth, and he finds he's got his hands fisted in Jim's collar. They're the same height, and this means Jim doesn't have to crane his neck to nip gently at Bones's ear.

"See," says Jim, pulling back, a grin on his face like he's won the lottery, "now _that's_ a date."


End file.
